The Figure
by Miss-River-Blaze
Summary: The Figure is out and searching. Searching for someone who they need to find. She will stop at nothing to find him, even if it involves killing thousands. Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain finds out about The Figure and travel to London to capture her. Only they're in a bit on a shock when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Figure

The lights of London twinkled and shined through the tall building which stood towering over the citizens. The night sky grew dark as it swept shadows over the ever-lasting city, a figure crouched down on a rugged rooftop, its long pale fingers srunching up a picture. The figure truned around towards a plump woman, shivering against the wall.

"Where is he?" the figures voice latched onto power, seeking the answer it wished for. The woman let out a little squeak of fear, but not speaking. The figure despised this women, she was weak showing her fear, but was stupid not sharing her knowlegde. The figure slinked towards the woman, slowing reaching for her. The woman let out a scream, scuttling away from the figure.

"You have no use to me, you do not know this man or where he is. I will enjoy disposing you." The figure snarled looming closer towards the woman. She had no chance of escaping her grasp. The figure grabbed the woman, waiting for her to look at her. The figure lifted down her hood where in it's place laid blazing arsenic eyes glaring down at the woman. The woman coughed until crumbling down to dust.

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for spelling mistakes but I want to upload this straight on New Years day! I may upload some more to this I may not, see what you think! Please review what you think about it so I can know whether you like'd it! Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tea with the Elder

Chapter 2: Tea with the Elder

Ghastly walked throughout the Sanctuary, he felt like running. He really wanted to run. Looking over everyone's head he tried to find them,

"Good morning Elder Bespoke." Ghastly gave a curt node to the sorcerer. All day long sorcerers have been saying that, it was fairly annoying. He wished he was back in his shop. Maybe making a dashing tux or a delightful suit. He became an Elder for only one thing, Tainth. Sadly they have made no progress at all. Apparently she had ditched the Texan and is now solo, well she has company but it is still un-known who they actually are. Ghastly saw Skulduggery and Valkyrie in the corner, having a quite conversation. Their faces was not lit up in joy either._ That _was a good sign. Ghastly called out,

"Skulduggery! Valkyrie! Follow me." Valkyrie grinned and started to follow Ghastly whilst Skulduggery tilted his head up but following at a slower pace. They went into Ghastlys office and sat down. Valkyrie smiled. Making her voice full with authority she said mockingly,

"Hello, Elder Bespoke. What charming thing brought us to your presence?" Skulduggery copied Valkyrie and said in the same tone,

"My, my Elder Bespoke. Your looking rather dashing today. Oh and you brought tea!" Skulduggery reached out and took a cup and saucer. Tapping his finger against his collarbone flesh grew, giving Skulduggery a human face. One hand holding the saucer the other holding the cup, he sipped it slightly before smacking his lips together,

"Splendid!"He exclaimed "Try it Valkyrie, it is rather good." Valkkyrie reached out towards a cup and sipped slightly,

"Spiffing!" nodding her head in agreement, "Elder Bespoke you must try some." At this stage Ghastly was just looking at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. He pulled a folder out which had a red stamp on saying: highly classified. He opened up the folder and gave both of them an identical copy.

"Her name is The Figure." Ghastly started,

"She kills her victims after they don't tell her what she wants." Valkyrie cut in,

"What does she want?" Ghastly nodded his head and carried on,

"She wants someone. She has a picture of them yet we have not seen it yet. Her powers are remarkable, unknown to us. She's like a adept with many different powers but still has the elementals magic." Skulduggery tilted his head to the side,

"Is she a Tenare?" Ghastly stopped in his tracks,

"I thought they didn't exist anymore" he murmured "Wasn't-" Skulduggery cut him of,

"Yes my daughter, Annie was a Tenare. She was the last one and then they got extinct." Valkyrie prodded Skulduggerys shoulder,

"What _is_ a Tenare?" Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, using his teaching tone,

"A Tenare is a person who is very rare. They have magic of both Adept, Elemental and even a Necromancer. Their powers though are different to each Tenare, each is something unique and rare. There was only one Tenare left, my daughter Annie. But after she died they were extinct. It seems they have come back." Valkyrie nodded her head and opened her mouth to reply, but stopped in her tracks.

Suddenly mist swirled through the room, crawling closer towards them. It slinked around each of them, latching onto their bodies. Valkyrie walked towards the door,

"It's locked." she called out, confirming his suspicions. The mist leaked through under the door and kept on going. A cold voice echoed through the mist,

"Isn't it rude to talk about someone behind their back?"

**Hey Guys! I wrote like a whole page on my computer and it ends up to be 558 words :/ . Thats always annoying. Thankyou Skulduggery Bathilda Spark who gave me this idea since I was completly stuck. Next part will come out in a few days or a week. Depends on how well I write it. A review always makes me smile :) . Bye Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Picture

Chapter 3: The Picture

The voice continued echoing around the room making a shiver go down Valkyries spine.

"Do you know where this man is, Girl?" A picture formed though the mist and landed next to Valkyrie. She picked it up and looked at the picture. It was a man with messy brown hair and calming blue eyes, he smiled flashing his perfect teeth and was full of joy. He was carrying a child who looked around four with the same messy brown hair, her laugh brought the whole picture to life with her cute little dimples and a small nose, her eyes were amber. The exact same color as the woman's who the mans arm was slinked around, she had curly blonde hair with a beautiful smile. They were a family, Valkyrie could see that. A happy family too. She gave it to Ghastly and his face lit up as if he solved a puzzle, he looked at Skulduggery,

"Isn't that-?" Skulduggery took the picture off Ghastly and his eyes widened in shock. He did a slight nod to confirm Ghastlys suspicions. The voice slithered down the back of Valkyries neck,

"I see you do know this man. Where is he?" The voice ended in a hiss, making Valkyrie want to burst open the door and run back to her family. Skulduggery answered the voice request,

"He's dead. Who are you?" his voice hardened, "How did you get this picture!?" The voices scream of fury bounced of the walls,

"Liar!" She screeched, "Liar! He is alive! I know it!" Black mist poured from underneath the door and stood in front of Vakyrie, it grew getting larger and talling, it was turning solid, moving in places impossible. It slithered around Valkyrie and turned into a The Figure. Her hood was draped down low so you could not see her eyes, her mouth was formed as a sneer, the cloak draped down her figure, turning into shadows which slid across the floor, hungry for power. She turned to face Skulduggery,

"This is me." She pulled back her teeth into a snarl and flicked one hand towards Ghastly. The shadows leaped towards him, wrapping around him like chains which got tighter.

"Let him go!" Skulduggery shouted, The figure smiled, but it was not a joyful smile. It was teasing him, a smile of evil. She purred out the words,

"If you insist." She held her hand out and slowly closed it into a fist, the shadows got tighter until finally crushing Ghastly into a million piece.

"No!" Skulduggery roared, he ran towards the figure, pushing her against the wall and got out his gun, pointing it to her head. The figure laughed in pity,

"Oh I know who you are, Skulduggery Pleasant. You an try to harm me but you know you can't. You don't have the strength to do it." Skulduggery gritted his teeth, holding the gun against her skull

"Try me." The figure waited I few seconds to see him prove it. He lowered his arm and put the gun away and walked towards Ghastlys ashes. In the mean time Valkyrie was shouting at Skulduggery,

"Why didn't you kill her! She's killed millions already and she was letting you kill her! Why didn't you kill her!" Skulduggery tipped his head down, and spoke in a whisper,

"I.. Just couldn't. I'm sorry." The Figure laughed and swept her hand in a circle. The shadows picked up Ghastlys ashes and put the in a jar, before giving them to The Figure. She put the jar in her cloak and smiled at the detective,

"You don't know why you couldn't kill me, but I do. Somewhere in that head of yours you remember me. And you would rather kill the world than kill me." Valkyrie aimed a punched at the figure but the figure caught her arm and twisted it, Valkyrie fell to her knees and the figure hissed at her,

"He would rather kill you than me, girl." Valkyries face was a mask of hatred and spat in The Figure face. The figure sighed.

"Girl, you miss your family. Don't you?" Valkyrie looked up at The Figure, and to The Figures delight she saw fear in her eyes. The figure held out a video of a rooftop somewhere in a city, it was dark and the rooftop was rugged. In the rooftop layed a man, breathing his laugh breath and a woman screaming his name,

"Desmond!" she cried out, "Desmond, don't die!" the man looked up at the video screen and breathed his last words,

"I'm sorry." His eyes faded from the clear shade of blue and his head slumped forwards. A woman ran forwards towards the corpse and hugged him tight,sobbing into his shirt, still murmuring his name,

"Desmond." she cried,"Oh Desmond." The woman started to cough, she put her hand against the wall. Coughing badly, she fell to her knees,she started coughing up blood then rolled over to her side, looking at something behind the camera. She reached out to her husbands dead hand and held it tight,she took deep breaths, trying to stop coughing. She wheezed out a name,

"Alice..." Then she crumbled to dust. A wail of a cry sounded from behind the video as it turned there was a baby.

"No!" Valkyrie cried out, watching in terror as she saw her family die. The Figure smiled at Valkyrie and purred,

"I have your family, I can revive them aswell. Your sister isn't dead yet, I kept her till last. But the one thing you need to do to save your family is..." The Figure smiled letting out a mad laugh,

"To sacrifice yourself." Valkyrie stared in shock at The Figure then looked at Skulduggery,

"Don't do it!" he called out, begging her not to. Vslkyrie ignored his pleads, a tear rolled down her cheek as Valkyrie shook her head to Skulduggery,

"She has my family." she whispered, she looked back at The Figure and spoke the words of the beginning of her death,

"I will." The Figure let out a mad laugh, she flashed her teeth at Valkyrie showing some dimples, Valkyrie eyes widened as she recognized The Figure

"Perfect." and with that they teleported away.

**Hey Guys! I think this should be a long chapter, I hope so. Some of you may have guessed who The Figure is, if you have please don't leave it in the reviews as I want some people to be surprised. I'm putting this out today even though I was going to put it out tommorow, so there will not be a chapter of this tommorow. Review cause you know I love it :P. Bye Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Slashed

Chapter 4: Slashed

Valkyrie was shackled to the wall, she heaved with her might. She felt a click, her face lit up. If she just put pressure to it then it would snap off, mist swirled in front of Valkyrie as The Figure grew from the mist, becoming solid. It was her way of teleportation. The Figure glided towards Valkyrie, she held onto her chin, stroking it gently. Valkyrie pulled her head away from The Figures grasp. She laughed,

"Your a bit tetchy aren't you?" She purred gliding around Valkyrie, "You know, I can read minds." The Figures eyes glinted but Valkyrie kept staring, refusing to look away. The Figure took one step closer,

"Once I look into a mind I can read it anywhere." She smiled at Valkyrie,

"Thankyou for telling me the chain was loose." with a sweep of her hand the shadows went flying towards the chain, making the metal stronger, to stop her only way of escape. The Figure sneered at Valkyrie,

"Guess who I brought." She flicked her hands and the shadows lifted up a body, it was pale and was getting whiter and whiter, The Figure took the limp body of the shadows and showed her to Valkyrie, Valkyrie thrashed at The Figure wanting to kill her on the spot, she snarled at The Figure,

"Put my baby sister down." Alice woke at the sound of the familiar voice and looked at Valkyrie, she reached out towards Valkyrie. Wailing wanting the guidance of her sister. The Figure rocked Alice gently before looking up at Valkyrie.

"Well she doesn't have to be a baby, does she?" The Figure put Alice down on the floor, taking out a white piece of chalk she drew a circle around Alice, sketching symbols around the circle. Suddenly a beam of blue light shot up into the sky, entrapping Alice in the circle.

"What are you doing to her!" Valkyrie shouted. The Figure laughed at her,

"Oh in a few hours she will become eighteen. That's not bad, right?" Valkyrie now had tears pouring down her face, puddles forming beneath her feet,

"It's not alright!" Valkyrie screamed, "What about her childhood! She'll miss it all!" The Figure suddenly lashed out at Valkyrie, The Figure kicked her in the ribs, Valkyrie grunted, not being able to do anything about her now broken ribs. The Figure threw her arms open wide and the shadows attacked Valkyrie, slashing and cutting her in every possible way, hungry for blood. The Figure was now spitting and snarling at Valkyrie,

"Oh your poor sister!" The Figure mimicked, "She lost her parents, she lost her childhood. Oh Boo-Hoo!" The Figure suddenly started screaming at Valkyrie,

"Well guess what!" Valkyrie stayed silent. The Figure marched up to her and slapped her,

"I said guess!" Valkyrie cried out,

"I don't know!" The Figure got out a dagger, and started to slash Valkyrie with a dagger,

"I lost my family! I lost my childhood! Look at me now! I seek revenge! I seek my father!" Valkyrie cried out with every slash went through her body.

Suddenly The Figure stopped slashing her, Valkyrie fell to the floor. Her shackled broken, blood oozed out of her body, making a puddle of blood surrounding her. The Figure turned around to see a figure through the shadows walking up to her. I woman who stood in leather and a sword out ready to slash The Figure open. I woman with tousled blond hair took one step closer to The Figure. Valkyrie looked at the woman, slowly smiling and whispered her name,

"Tainth."

**Hey Guys! You like? Just to tell you this Tainth still has the remant inside her body and will see how it goes :). Review to your thought on this and all :P. Bye Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clashed

Chapter 5: Clashed

The girl called Tainth walked up to The Figure, for some reason her lips turned black and her face showed black veins. The Figure smiled, she hadn't seen a rement in a while. Tainth spoke,

"Come and have a go." She flashed a grin at her, "If you think you're hard enough." The Figure snarled, oh she liked this girl indeed. The Figure flew her arms wide open letting the shadows run towards Tainth, she rolled to the side and swung her sword blocking the shadows away from her. The Figure pulled her hand closer to her making the shadows faster, stronger. Tainth made a beam of light, flooding the rooftops with light. Destroying the shadows. The Figure stood there for a moment, titling her head to the side,

"Oh. That was unexpected." She pulled off her cloak reveling short brown messy hair and amber eyes, she had a small nose but her lips were pulled back in a sneer. She wore a strap black top and some black leggings with dome brown knee boots, a belt was buckled on her waist which held a sheath of a glinting sword. She pulled out the sword and the light moved towards it, until getting sucked into the sword it self. Tainth lunged forward, striking against The Figures hip until she blocked in with her sword. Lighting stuck down onto the rooftop whenever The Figures sword stuck against Tainths. The Figure rolled forward, kicking at Tainths ribs, Tainth grunted and fell to the ground before flipping up to her feet. The Figure walked over to Tainth,

"Where on the same side." The Figure said, "Why are we fighting?" Tainth stuck but The Figure blocked, Tainth swooped for her head whilst saying,

"I gotta take care of Val, the one thing I promised to do." The Figure ducked as she heard the sword whistle over her head. The Figure struck two times before feinting to the left but ducked low instead, swiping at her knees. Tainth jumped in the air before spinning around and kicking her in the face. The Figure stumbled backwards, whilst Tainth moved forwards, The Figure kicked Tainths sword away then picking it up. The Figure smirked at Tainth,

"You won't need this." then dropped it off the rooftop, The Figure put her sword back in its sheath and walked up to Tainth,

"The good old fashioned way then" She muttered. Tainth jumped in the air and aimed a kick at The Figure, The Figure dropped down low and snatched Tainths leg, before swinging her to the over side of the rooftop, Tainth fell to the ground and rolled to the edge of the rooftop. The Figure ran over to her and smiled,

"Goodbye." and kicked her off the edge. Tainth fell down off the rooftop, her hair whipping her face. The Figure laughed and turned to face Valkyrie who was now laying on the rooftop, breathing heavily. The Figure picked her back up and chained her to the wall again. She put her hand on Valkyries head and whispered,

"Revive."Skin lapped over Valkyries cuts and she filled up with the blood she lost. Valkyrie looked up at The Figure,

"I'm not dead?" The Figure shook her head,

"No your not, I need to you alive. But I need you weak so you won't be a threat. Don't worry, you will not ..." Valkyrie hung limp, her voice getting stronger with every passing second,

"Your not wearing your cloak." The Figure walked away from Valkyrie, picking up a dagger from the floor.

"No." The Figure answered, "I am not, I do not wear it when I am in close combat, I do not wear it whilst I am happy." The Figure walked back over to Valkyrie, dagger in her hand,

"Who are you?Why when your not happy?" The Figure held the dagger in front of Valkyrie and shoved it into her stomach. She gasped and sweat poured down her face, The Figure smiled and twisted the dagger around, Valkyrie gritted her teeth together and took deep breaths. Then The Figure slowly took the dagger out and threw it back on the floor,

"I am powerful, all Tenares are. But I know my true name. And I have sealed it so no one can use me. I go by my true name, The Figure. No one usually gets a name like that, it is rare. I was young when I found out about my true name so I did not seek a taken name... I haven't been happy in a long time. I stopped being happy when my mother died and my father abandoned me." The Figure looked at Alice who now looked fourteen, she smiled,

"Half an hour to go." Valkyrie was yet again unconscious. Footsteps echoed behind The Figure as she turned around, she narrowed her eyes,

"I see your still alive Tainth..." Tainth held her sword in her hand, spinning it around in circles. She grinned at The Figure,

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" The Figure got out her sword and Tainth struck first, coming down low, The Figure jumped in the air and landed on Tainths back. Holding her in a choke hold, Tainth flipped over, trying to get rid of The Figure. She took her sword and lashed out at The Figures legs. The Figure dropped to the ground, letting go of Tainth. The Figure rolled to the side, missing Tainths sword by inches and rolled up before striking Tainth in the ribs. Tainth grunted whilst The Figure smiled, slashing Tainths rib. Tainth ran over to The Figure but dropped down low, sliding under her legs then coming up from the back. Tainths put the sword next to The Figures throat,

"Now look who's stuck." The Figure laughed and slowly turned around to face Tainth, sword still at her throat. She held her hand up and put it on Tainths stomach. Slowly her hand reach into Tainths stomach looking for something. Tainth stared at The Figure, horrified. Finally The Figure found what she was looking for and pulled out a dark creature. Tainth collapsed on the floor, now unconscious. The Figure stared at the remant, then put it inside her body. The Remant was not powerful enough to take over The Figures life, it stayed trapped inside her body. Only making her stronger. She closed her eyes and looked at the victims power that the remant got. The Figure smiled, now knowing how to break someone bone with only the slightest touch, now knowing how to walk upside down on roofs and got even better at fighting with a sword. The Figure smiled, she took the remant out of her body, now have becoming stronger, more skilled. And with one wave of a finger, she sent the shadows to kill the rements soul. And with that, it was gone.

**Hey Guys! I tried to make this a super duper long chapter and it sayd it's 1000 words so I think I have completed the challenge :P . So Tainth now has no remant inside her now (I know I spelt remant diffrently in the chapter, I just don't know how to spell it) and The Figure is stronger, the only reason why I had The Figure to answer Valkyries questions was because I wanted to explain it. So The Figure is not getting soft or anything like that. Review your thoughts and opinons please :P . Bye Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Elena Light

Chapter 6: Elena Light

The blue beam started to flash green, The Figure smiled.

"It is time." She whispered, she glided over towards the 18 year old Alice, her cloak floating behind her, the beam died down and what gone. Alice looked at The Figure, with one un-sure glance, she put one floot lightly onto the floor. Alice relaxed slightly, putting her other foot down. She look nothing like her sister, the magic changed her completely. He hair was raven black cut short to the bottom of her ears and she had a full fringe with coveered her eyebrows. Her eyes were soft hazel which what somehow warm but angry. She stood in the same clothes as The Figure was in except her cloak was blood red and she had on a brown strap top and leggings, her boots were base and went up to her knees. The Figure walked up to Alice, taking in every little detail. Finally she stopped infront of Alice and smiled warmly,

"Welcome, Alice. We have much to discuss." Alice looked at The Figure,

"Who are you?" The Figure opened the palm of her hand and showed it to Alice, their was a black symbol on there which was a black dagger in front of a black rose. Alice looked at the palm of her hand, confused and saw the exact same symbol but in white.

"Where the same." The Figure told Alice, answering the unspoken question."No one knows us. We have to stay together." The Figure pointed at some dirt on the rooftop. "Make a rose." The order was not sharp, it was kind and understanding. Alice looked at her, but knelt down next to the piece of dirt. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, The Figure watched as Alice opened both her palms and made a bowl with them together, A white rose grew from the dirt and Alice opened her eyes shocked, she looked at The Figure, exitment in her eyes. The Figure was proud. She walked over to Alice and sat next to her,

"I can summon shadows to do what I say. Show me what you can do." Alice nodded and stood up, more confident. She threw her arms out wide and beams of light erupted from her, shining over the rooftops of London. Alice swirled her hand and the light came back to her, falling beneath her, becoming a part of her cloak. Alice asked the one question The Figure did not want to answer,

"Why is my sister chained to the wall?" The Figure hesitated whilst Alice walked up towards Valkrie, finally The Figure called out,

"She's not your sister." Alice looked at her,

"What?" The Figure walked towards Alice,

"I will explain."

-FlashBack-

She ran around the houses of Dublin, searching. There must have been somewhere to keep her baby! The wind blew, making the womans hood fall off, reveling messy brown hair. She couldn't keep her. She wanted to, she loved her already. But she led a life of hiding in the dark, hoping no one will attack her. She was a Tenare, the last Tenare before her killed millions. Now sorcerers all around the globe would try to kill her if she got found out, try to kill Kate... She ran towards a house and pressed her ear next to it,

"Honey, don't cry. I can't believe it either." a woman voice sobbed,

"Oh Desmond! I can't believe I had a miscarriage. What will we tall Stephanie?" The mans voice shook with sadness,

"I don't know, Melissa. I don't know." She felt sorry for this couple, it would of broke her heart if Kate died. But they already had a daughter and was expecting a baby. The Figure stood still, she didn't want to do this family, they may react terrible. But it was a perfect family for her child... She put Kate down on the doormat and whispered in her ear,

"Mummy loves you, she always will." she ran the door bell and ran into cover. The door opened up and a woman stood there in shock,

"Desmond!" she called out, a man with a shoe on his head went to the door and saw Kate,

"Oh my God." Melissa picked up the child,

"No note! No nothing! Desmond we have to, she's been abandoned." Desmond scratched his head,

"I don't know." but Melissa already took Kate inside,

"Can we call her Alice?" The door closed as The Figure watched her daughter being taken away from her.

"I love you Kate" she whispered, "I'll come back for you."

-End FlashBack-

Alice stood still, frozen on the spot at the truth got revieled to her,

"I'm sorry Alice, I had to for your sake." Alice suddenly held The Figure into a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheek, The Figure held onto Alice holding her tight, finally the day had come." Alice whispered in The Figures ear,

"My name was never Alice, it was Kate. But now I'm called Elena Light."

**Hey Guys! I didn't want to write about a misscarriage, it's horrible. But in the books they said Melissa was pregnant and she only had one child so I couldn't think of anything else :( . SO now Kate/Alice is Elena Light, Elena means in Spainish, the bright one. and obviously she makes light and she is the bright colour one because The Figure is dark. Review houghts and opinons please. Oh and I just wanted to clear something up as I can see you ware confused:**

**To, Jch15Jch15**

**Yes The Figure killed her parents, but as I don't know whether you read a part where she says : I can bring them back. So that means The Figure can bring the parents back! Anyway it's a fanfic and your ment to enjoy writing these stories, if I went with everything in the book I wouldn't enjoy writing these, I do not have to follow the books considering this is a fanfic where you don't have to. To answer the questions about Darquesse if you remember she only comes out when Val is almost dead not when she's angry, Val wasn't almost dead. She was slashed to bits but she wasn't almost dead, so for that Darquesse didn't come. Plus when did I say Tainth is going to beat The Figure?! I never said that, all I said was that Tainth came onto the rooftop not that Tainth was gonna kick her ass. The Figure is very powerful but she can be beaten. If you have any more concerns about my story please PM me because I do know what I'm doing and I have read all the books, and I read the seires frequently. Please don't go sending false accusions when you haven't finished reading the whole story, Thankyou.**

**:P Bye Guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

Ghastly sat on the other side of Tainth, looking at the machine which kept her here, with him.

_Beep,Beep,_

_Beep,Beep,_

_Beep,Beep,_

Ghastly stood up, her heart beat was getting faster, stronger. She was going to make it! Nye performed a miracle on her, after all that damage with The Figure, it was highly surprised by The Figures power to kill the remant inside her and became deeply focused into learning more about Tenares.

_Beep,Beep,Beep_

_Beep,Beep,Beep,_

_Beep,Beep,Beep,_

Ghastly put his hand on her face, stroking her hair.

_Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,_

_Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,_

_Beep,Beep,Beep, Quack,_

Ghastly frowned at the machine, did it just quack?

_Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,_

_Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,_

_Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,Quack,_

The machine started to form into a yellow rubber duckie. Ghastly stepped away, the yellow rubber duckie looked at Ghaslty and sprayed water over him from the mouth. Ghastly fell to his knees, he was stuck! The rubber duckie stopped quacking and started to form into a person. They had dark red hair and was quite slim but strong. His features on his face were perfect and had blue eyes, Ghastly looked at him in shock.

"Vaurien?" Vaurien took no notice of him and walked straight to Tainths hospital bed, he whispered in her ear,

"It's okay baby, I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and sat in the seat Ghastly was in a minute ago, holding her hand. A bus suddenly came through the hospital door and to Ghastlys horror the yellow rubber duckie was driving it, with an evil face drawn onto it.

"Nooooo" Ghastly yelled, covering his face." The yellow rubber duckie drove faster,

"Quack quack!" and killed Ghastly by running him over...

Vaurien gasped, sweat poring down his face as he woke up from the nightmare. He looked around to see he was in the hospital room, with no Ghastly lying dead on the floor.

"You okay?" Vaurien looked next to him to see Tainth lying in the hospital bed, concern etched onto her face. Vaurien held her hand, entwining his fingers with her,

"Yeah" he replied, "Just a nightmare about yellow rubber duckies." Tainth smiled at him,

"That brain of yours is so child-like." Vaurien grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him until she started to fall asleep. Vaurien slowly let go of her hands and got out a jar of ashes from his bag,

"Thank you, The Figure." he whispered before tipping Ghastlys ashes into the bin, never to be seen again.

**Hey Guys! Weird chapter, I know but look! Tainths fine! Well she's dating Vaurien, go Scainth ! Sorry i'm an Scainth fan not a Gainth fan :P. Bye Guys! :P**


	8. Chapter 8: The last piece fits

Chapter 8: The last piece fits.

"Take her to the greenhouse." The Figured ordered, Elena nodded her head and unshackled Valkyrie, she was life-less over Elenas shoulder as she teleported away. The Figure smiled, the plan was great so far. She wondered where the bump in the road was going to be... She heard a whistle from behind her, she smiled and turned around,

"There's the bump in the road." Skulduggery Pleasant walked up to The Figure, he tilted his hat to the perfect angle. She remembered how he always did that.

"Who are you?" The Figure glided around him, she put her mouth next to his skull, whispering softly,

"You know who I am. The Figure." He didn't move,

"Any more questions?" she hissed at the end, slithering away over to the bloody wall where Valkyrie was shackled to only a minute ago. He sat down on a wooden crate,

"Well I was wondering where you got that rather dashing cloak of yours, I think it would be quite a nice rescue present when I kick your ass." The Figure grinned, her eyes twinkling underneath the hood,

"Well I got this of a woman you know quite well. Well _knew_. Remember Sarah?" The Figure noticed his hand curl into a fist but besides from that he kept his voice even,

"How do you know my wife?" The Figure tutted, shaking her head in depression,

"It is rather quite rude of you not to remember me. Your meant to be a detective are you not?" Skulduggery stood up, walking closer to The Figure,

"I am dearly sorry, but I only remember interesting people. I think I am rather good detective if I do say so myself. Why do you want Valkyrie?" The Figure smiled, walking over to the edge of the rooftop,

"I know she's Darquesse. She has two souls, two powerful souls. Two powerful souls enough to sacrifice them to bring back two dead souls." Skulduggery suddenly ran at The Figure, holding her off the edge,

"I won't let you kill Valkyrie." he pulled back The Figures hood, he stumbled back. Staring at her face,

"No... It can't be..." The Figure smiled, stepping at the edge of the rooftop,

"It is. I see you recognized me. My given name was Annie. Annie Pleasant." Skulduggery reached out for her but The Figure already stepped back of the rooftop, teleporting in the air...

Skulduggery sat on the crate, his skull in his hands. He lost his family in the war, but his daughter seemed to have survived. It was impossible, he saw her die himself. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that day... She will have survived because she was a Tenare. The Figure wanted to bring back two dead souls. He immediately thought of him and Sarah. Yet he was here, so that can't be it. He sighed, he had to pick between his own daughter, who he has just found out is the murderer of all those people and is on the most wanted list, or he could pick Valkyrie, his best friend and reminds him of when Annie was little. He couldn't kill The Figure, no matter how much she kills people he just wouldn't have the strength. Even if she destroyed the whole world he wouldn't kill her. It was the same with Valkyrie, when she turns into Darquesse he does all he can to protect her. He stood up, Ghastly will not be happy about this, Skulduggery shook his head sadly, he forgot Ghastly was dead.

**Hey Guys! Short I know, but I didn't want them fighting. So anyway, the secret is revealed! The Figure is Skulduggerys Pleasants daughter! I bet you all knew anyway but now its confirmed. Next chapter I think they will be in the greenhouse, i'm not sure... Bye Guys! :P**


	9. Sorry

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter or anything but I'd just like to say that I'm just going to hold The Figure for a while because I'm at a writers block, I do have ideas and all but when I try to put them into words it's just not what I want. So thats why I won't write for awhile. Red Sun, my other story is still up and running so if you want to check that out while you wait I'm sure you could. The Figure may be alright in mabye a week or so, I'm not sure because I don't know how to write it and I don't feel like I should write it. Again sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I thought I should tell you. Have a great day, Bye Guys! :P**


End file.
